


Just Breathe

by tothestarswholisten



Series: One Shots at A Glance [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 19:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothestarswholisten/pseuds/tothestarswholisten
Summary: Please read Dump Her and Marry Me first, then read Do I Need to Repeat Myself an then read this, otherwise this won't make sense.





	Just Breathe

In a swirl of purple smoke Emma and Regina appeared outside the lofts door. Both women were breathing heavily, Regina especially. 

"Emma," the brunette whispered, "are you sure you want to do this?"

"Henry deserves to know Gina."

The older woman nodded, knowing how true that was. Emma let herself and her now fiancee in the loft. She had seen the light on underneath the door and assumed her father was back with Henry.

Walking inside, Emma saw her parents and Henry all sitting around the kitchen table talking, likely about the magic they felt earlier.

"Mom's," Henry shouted and leapt up, "do you know what the magic was? Is it another bad guy?"

Regina gulped, 'So much for easing into things.' she thought. 

"Hen listen, your mom and I, we need you to take a breath and sit down okay? We need to talk to all of you, it'll be easier if you guys all just sit an let us get through this."

Henry obeyed his blonde mother and sat beside Snow White. The woman looked curiously between Emma and Regina and cocked her head.

"Mom, Dad, Henry. I, I'm in love with Regina. I know how.. shocking that might sound to you, but it's true. I proposed to her tonight," Emma waited a few seconds while her parents got over their shock, which was audible, Henry was positively beaming with happiness, "and she said yes."

Regina was prepared for it, the judgement. The glares. She knew even if she and Snow had buried the hatchet there was no way she could accept this. Emma had been right though, all that mattered is Henry approved, and by the smile on his face he did.

"Emma," Snow chastised, "stop pulling our leg and tell us what that magic was."

"I just did," Emma gritted out. 

Snow White's face began to turn a shade of red, likely because she was getting ready to yell. Before Emma could comment though Henry came to the rescue of his mom's. 

"Grams, just breathe. Mom," Henry looked at his brunette mother, "did you and Ma make magic?"

"We did Henry, we made True Love magic."

The three gasps that filled the tiny loft were loud enough to be an elephant stampede. 

"Mom, Dad I know this is an adjustment but-"

"Emma are you insane? This is Regina we're talking about."

Emma was growing tired of this. "Yes, it's Regina. The woman who raised our son when I wasn't able. The woman I moved the sun with. The woman who made me feel such jealousy I exploded windows," her voice grew softer, "the woman I love."

The two women joined hands and Regina looked at Snow, silently begging the woman to accept this.

"I just have one question," Snow asked calmly, seeming to have regained some composure.

"What's that?" Regina asked quizzically. 

"When do I get to start helping plan the wedding?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! So this is the next installment of the one shot series I've been working on. I'm going to try and make it so every one is in a series you guys can easily access once I'm on a computer. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
